


Mother

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mentions of past abuse, Talk of Car Accidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Reiji had always assumed his mother would be healthy forever after his father was out of the picture.





	Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I wanted to write something sort of sad so. Have this

Reiji had always assumed his mother would be healthy forever after his father was out of the picture. He’d assumed she’d always be there, smiling and maybe a little tired, but still healthy and happy. He’d thought nothing could hurt her or take her down…

But he’d been so damn wrong. Reiji hadn’t even thought of the fact she could get hurt by anything… All it’d taken was her being a little too tired from work to notice the car…

At least the injury hadn’t been that bad, at least she would only have to stay in the hospital for a couple days, but… Reiji felt like panic was gripping him. What if something went wrong while she was here? What if she had to work even  _ harder  _ because of it? She would just get more and more tired and the risk would become bigger and bigger…

Even his mother’s words trying to console him didn’t help. She was just trying to be strong for him, right? She’d done that all the time when he was younger. Tell him things would be fine, even if she was bruised, or bleeding, or sobbing over  _ his  _ bleeding body as the EMTs rushed into their house…

He grit his teeth and closed his eyes as tightly as he could as the memories started flooding back. He’d already had to leave her hospital room thanks to it and… He was pretty sure he’d heard his mother ask for a phone. Saying something about calling one of his friends…

A friend wouldn’t help now! Even his mother’s words couldn’t calm him down, so… What would someone else be able to do?

“Hey, Reiji…” Masao’s voice hit his ears and he tensed. “I heard Manami-san got in an accident. She called me and asked me to come talk to you…”

“I’m fine.”

“Dude, your shoulders are all tense and you look like you’re about to hit something… You’re not fine.” Masao sat next to him and Reiji tensed as he put a hand on his shoulder. “You’re scared, right?”

“...No.”

“Oh come on, you totally are! Almost anybody would be scared if their mom was hurt like that! Especially guys like you.” He squeezed Reiji’s shoulder in a calming manner. “It’s normal to be kind of scared.”

“I… Guess so.” Reiji swallowed hard. “I guess I’m a little scared…”

“See? It’s good to admit that…” Masao gave him a smile and stood up. “But we should probably distract you from this all, so you don’t worry yourself into a corner.”

“I can’t just leave while my mom’s laid up in the hospital!” Reiji moved to his feet with a glare. “I--”

“Look, your mom asked me to get you out of here to clear your head. She told me to do whatever, so I’m taking you out of here for a bit.” Masao put his hands on his hips and frowned. “We’ll go get lunch or something, maybe talk to someone else from school. You can come back later to tell her goodnight and then you’ll stay over at my place.”

“Why would I do that?”

“So you don’t go home and overthink everything, duh.” Masao rolled his eyes and grabbed Reiji by the arm. “Anyway, you’re not getting a choice! Come on, man!”

Reiji blinked a few times, but nodded. “...I’m not sure this’ll actually help any, but… Thanks.”

“No problem, man.”


End file.
